Equestria Divided: Pain
by Zachosis
Summary: Loss, depression, sadness, guilt, and pity for humanity. This is what a lonely girl felt in her bleak life. They are similar to what another race, currently suffering total war, feel every day. She finds out just how much these other beings suffer her feelings and more.


_Damn. I am such a friggin' pawn. Whenever I discover a new universe, I try to make a story for it. I always end up screwing it up, though. Let's see how this one goes._

oooooooooooo

**Chapter One: Dark**

A girl sat on her balcony of her room, staring at the moon. This girl was grim. This girl was dark. This girl was quiet. This girl was straight faced. She wasn't like this when her family was around. When they were in the room, she didn't show her dark side. She didn't fake her happiness when they were around, for they were her source of cheer and comfort.

'Life is cruel. Life is pain. Humans are to blame.' She thought.

The moon and all of its glowing beauty fascinated her. She wondered what it was like to live on the moon. Probably dark, lonely, and just like death.

Death.

If her friends were to die, of her family were to die, if she were to die, if humanity were to die, the world would be much more peaceful. Humanity was a plague on this globe. She thought of the animals. They are the only true owners of the land. Humans claiming territory for their own purposes, it was disgusting.

If war were to ravage the only place that she truly loved, her home country, she would be lost. If war were to take her family, she would be dead already. Her family was the only thing that kept darkness from consuming her heart completely. War, in all of its despise and hate. She only truly knew what war was when she watched what her brother had been through during his service.

Every time the news had talk of a possible war, she hoped that it would happen. A huge nuclear war. Eradicating almost all of humanity, so that when the survivors crawl out of the rubble and fight to the death, she can watch. Watch them use their blades to cut each other's throats. Watch the bodies pile up. Watch the blood form a new ocean of sorrow and guilt.

Humanity was a single tick on the clock compared to how long the Earth has existed. It was not their right to take over, killing the wild, the animals, and eventually, each other. If humanity could live in harmony with the wild, only then would she truly be happy. She wished for her own place to get away. If she could just live with the animals as the rest of the world shriveled away and destroyed themselves.

But Death still beckoned her to join him. She fought it as best as she could. But then again, if she died, she would be sent to heaven. Her religion denied the idea of Hell. Then she could live a second life in harmony and peace. She could fly, like she always wanted to. Fly to the tallest mountains and sit atop of them, looking down at all of the other people, who still had their boring, pitiful lives to live.

But now was not the time to think about it. If she thought of darkness and death too much, she would have nightmares about horrible things that even she hated. Her family shriveling into dust, her friends killing each other for no reason at all. She was lucky to have such a caring and wonderful family.

She got up from the woven chair and walked into her bedroom. Her light was already turned off, and the only sounds were cars honking below. She closed the glass door and walked in her combat pants towards her bed. Her brother had given her those pants. They were the first pair that he was deployed with. He got them replaced when he was shot in the leg, and a huge bloodstain was left after he recovered. Instead of getting rid of them, as they were a biohazard now, he sent it back home to her. He was her hero...her best friend. That was...until he didn't come back from one of his deployments...

It was then that she gave up hope. Her favorite sibling was gone. But he wasn't! His spirit still watches above them! He watches and wishes them happy lives without him! He was still there. He was happy that the family was coping well.

This brought a tear to her eye. She smiled for once that day. Her brother was still in her heart. He was perfect. He was nice, he was funny, and he helped her through any troubles she had. He was a demigod in her view.

A knock at her door made her wipe the tears from her eyes and sit up.

"Yes?"

The door opened to reveal her mother, nice and ready to go to sleep.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Alright. Good night, hun."

"Night mom."

Her mother closed the door and the carpet silenced her footsteps away. The girl walked over to her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror. She turned on the lamp above the mirror. Her face looked fine. Seemingly normal and beautiful like a normal, happy human being. She was lucky to inherit her mother's features. Her hair was black as the sky outside and was so long it went down to her hips. She wasn't tired at all. She seemed to be nocturnal, as she stayed cooped up in her room all day and walked about at night.

She wondered how she would look during the apocalypse. It was one of her favorite genres in cinema and literature. She found enjoyment in these kinds of movies. She always imagined being the hero, wearing tattered clothes and only having a backpack, a blade, a gun, and her wits.

She suppressed dark thoughts by dressing up in different outfits. It was one of her favorite things to do. Especially when it was relatively quiet and she was alone. Of course, she always ended up taking pictures of herself in the mirror and posting them online so her friends could see what crazy thing she came up with that day. That was the good side of her.

She took out a red bandana and tied her hair back, putting the bandana on her forehead. She found a black tank top and put that on. She was looking good already. She found a tan canvas backpack in her closet that looked pretty old and somewhat tattered. She stuffed it with a few blankets to make it look like it was full. She had an antique American kabar knife from Vietnam. She hooked it to her military belt and began to add the finishing touches.

She used some makeup to make it look like dirt was smeared all over her face. She added a little bit of fake blood to parts of her body for added effect. She had to admit, she looked good. If she was in a post-apocalyptic wasteland, she would still be beautiful.

'Dressing up for nothing. Why do I do it? Just because.'

She yawned. Strange. She wasn't usually tired at this time. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. She took off her backpack and the bandana and went to the bathroom to wash off the makeup before she smudged and stained the bed. Afterwards, she went back to her bed and sat down. She was planning on just lying down and taking a nap to satisfy her tire, but what she got was The Sandman dumping a whole bucket of sleep dust into her face. She passed out, snoring loudly and lost in dreamland.

ooooooooooo

_So, how was it? I know nothing significant has really happened yet, but it will get there._

_Have faith, my friends._


End file.
